


My Ever After

by Jerzeyanjel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know where this came from. But I so jumped on the SOULMATES band wagon. Its so fluffy and sweet it will give you cavities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ever After

_Soul mates … a partnership between two people who are destined to be each other’s mate for all time. Soul mates travel between time and space and regenerate in each lives the couple have. There will never be anyone else for either of the partners, only each other for all time. Two people who have a strong affinity, shared values and tastes. Two halves of a complete whole._

 

MICKEY

Mickey was not a romantic. Hell he was lucky if he even thought he was worthy of love, he had been told his whole life that he wasn’t. That he was low and a loser and a mistake. How could he want love, let alone want to love someone else. The idea that there was someone out there made for only him made him laugh. He scoffed at the mere thought of soul mates and thought those that wanted it, desired it were pussies and he swore up and down that HE would never be like that. 

Truth was Mickey didn’t believe in love. He always assumed his feelings were like that due to the fact that his father was a crazy, fucked up piece of shit who couldn’t show love. Showing someone affection was something dad never did and if he saw it, be it two men he would shout faggot and want to kill them. Sure his brothers cared for him and his sister loved him, but it was a different kind of love. It was family, almost like an obligation to love. Mickey didn’t want anyone to feel obligated to love him. So he felt like who was he to wish for something that would never happen for him.

When Mandy found her soul mate he told her she was crazy, that soul mates didn’t exist. She yelled at him and called him names and as the days wore on and she grew happier and happier. There was new light in her eyes and her face grew softer. The hard edge of her Milkovich heritage was gone and she was practically floating on air. One sunny morning she walked into the kitchen and kissed Mickey on the cheek before telling him she loved him. Mickey’s shocked eyes met hers and he started to believe … just a little. 

He wasn’t stupid. He knew this was not something that would happen for him. But secretly, deep down dark in his soul he was interested. He wanted the happiness that Mandy was leaking all over the house. He’d never admit that and would kick anyone’s ass who questioned him on it. 

He asked Mandy about it, when she knew that she had found the ‘one’. She said it started with a dream. And she proceeded to tell him all about her dream of a man with dark hair and shining blue eyes. Mickey could have made fun of her and picked on her about it but instead he listened intently. Memorizing everything Mandy said and holding it dear within his heart. As it turns out it was Lip Gallagher who was Mandy’s soul mate. He wanted to ask Lip how he knew Mandy was the one but didn’t dare. It would make him look like an ass and honestly Mickey didn’t know Lip that well. 

Instead he held onto what Mandy had told him. That night he went to bed wondering if and when this phenomenon would happen for him. 

_“It started with a dream,” Mandy told him._

_“A dream?” Mickey asked._

_“Yeah … stupid I know. It was a great dream, I couldn’t really see anything past colors but I had this feeling come over me.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Don’t fucking make fun of me,” Mandy demanded._

_“I won’t… for fuck’s sake Mandy.”_

_“It was like a wave of love, of completeness that just washed over me. It’s like one minute I’m me and then the next I’m me and my soul mate. It’s almost like there was never just Mandy, that I wasn’t separate from Lip. It’s hard to describe.”_

Mickey nodded not completely understanding but wishing like hell that he could.

 

Mickey awoke the next morning covered in sweat and clutching at his beating heart like it might burst from his chest. He rubbed at his eyes as little pieces from his dream flooded his mind. Bright swatches of reds and greens moving across his closed eyelids. Happiness and sunshine filling his heart. If anyone else could see what was going on in his brain Mickey would gladly kick his own ass. It was almost too good to be true and Mickey tried to squash it. 

He couldn’t handle it if he thought now was the time and it turned out not to be. Swallowing hard Mickey got up and showered. As the hot water cascaded down his body he found himself trying to remember the whole dream. All he could remember were the colors and again he shrugged it off. As he turned off the water and dried off he caught his reflection in the mirror and stared, looking deep into his own eyes and wondering honestly if this was the time. 

But he shrewdly shrugged it off. There was no way he was meant to be in love and he sure as hell was not meant to have anyone love him. It made him sad to internalize that but it was the truth. His whole life he was told what an ass he was and he believed it. How could he not? How could anyone not when they were told it every day. Mickey grunted as he got dressed. He needed to get out of the house and away from his dream and love-sick Mandy before the whole soul mates thing drove him insane. 

It was snowing when Mickey left the house. He didn’t care, didn’t mind the cold so much anymore. Winter seemed to be the dominant season in Southside and you just got used to it. His breath was coming out in a whitish fog as his mind wandered all over the place. He wasn’t even watching where he was going. 

All of a sudden Mickey’s chest funny. Like something was stuck inside him and propelling him forward. Like a rope during a tug of war match. Only Mickey wasn’t holding the rope, it was wrapped around him. He couldn’t stop it as his feet just moved, carrying him forward. His body was moving on auto pilot and he had no control over himself. It should have scared him but he was oddly calm. 

Mickey almost laughed when his feet stopped moving. They carried him to the baseball field where he had gotten in trouble years ago for pissing on first base. He was about to ponder why the hell he was there when the sun peeked through the clouds illuminating the field. There on the pitcher’s mound Mickey saw a man, his hair so red it glowed. He sucked in a breath and held it as his body was filled with warmth.   
An odd sense of hope filled him and he tried like hell to talk himself out of it but the hope remained. Like a tiny spark waiting to turn into a raging inferno. Briefly he wondered if this was the feeling Mandy was talking about but lost that train of thought when the man turned around. Mickey let go of the breath as he fell into a pair of unfathomable eyes. Even from far away he could see how green his eyes were, with tiny flecks of gold around his irises. The man had a small smile on his face and it was then that Mickey knew who he was. 

“Ian?” he asked quietly. 

*~*

IAN

Ian knew today was going to be different. He felt it in his sleep, his dreams full of vibrant colors and intense feelings. He could feel it even more so when he opened his eyes. His stomach was tingly and his body felt like an electric current was running through it. He could actually feel his blood humming in his veins. It was an incredible feeling and one he had waited his whole life to experience. 

Soul mates were a bit of a mystical thing. Sometimes they happened and sometimes they didn’t. Sometimes people just fell in love with people and the soul mates fascination was just written off, sometimes people didn’t believe that they had another half. Another person who was made for only them. Two pieces of a puzzle that only fit each other. 

Ian wasn’t one of those people. He was a romantic. One who watched the lovey-dovey films and read the sappy books. One who knew that he was destined for more. One who wished on falling stars and pulled petals from flowers. Who looked for signs in everything around him, from license plates to songs that randomly played on the radio. Listening to lyrics thinking they were written for him and about him.

Ian believed in soul mates and he believed there was someone out there made specifically for him. Sure there had been guys before but they were never anything more than a passing fancy. They weren’t the ‘one’ and Ian knew that even as they were pressing their lips against his. 

Ian believed even more so when Lip found his soul mate. It was almost disgusting how in love Lip was and at the same time it was breathtaking. Mandy was made for him and it surprised Ian how it finally happened. They had been around each other more than once and just one day it clicked, the air changed and love fell into them both. 

Ian asked Lip how he knew and Lip almost couldn’t explain it without his face breaking into a wide smile. It was beautiful and it made Ian want to find his mate more than ever. 

Ian knew something was going to happen today. Wished with his whole heart to everything divine that it would be the day he met his soul mate. 

As he got up and got dressed he wondered what his man would look like. Would he be handsome or would he be rugged? Would he have brown eyes or blue? Would he be a nice person? Would he love Ian like Ian was already prepared to love him? Questions upon questions swirled in his mind while a warm burst of longing flooded his system.

Ian found himself smiling as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Today was the day he just knew it.

It was snowing when Ian left the house. Not a hard snowfall but a nice light one. White powder coated the sidewalks and the streets, little icicles forming on the bare branches of the trees. Winter may be the longest month for him but when snow first fell it was beautiful. 

Ian really had no idea where he was going. He felt a pull inside him and he followed it. When he closed his eyes he could see it, it was a silvery thread, thick like a rope that pulsed out from his chest. It throbbed with the beat of his heart and Ian just followed it along. Knowing the time was near.

He found himself standing in a baseball field. He was standing on the pitcher’s mound when the sun burst through the clouds and his chest tingled more. He looked down and could see the silver thread and he turned around. There in the outfield was man. He had dark hair, so dark it was almost black and his eyes were so blue they practically matched the sky. 

Ian blinked and saw the thread connecting his chest to this man’s and he sighed. He heard his name and he looked closer. 

“Mickey?” 

Ian saw him nod in the affirmative and he moved toward him. The thread pulsed between them and Ian wondered if Mickey saw it too. They were a step away from each other when they both stopped. 

“Is this?” Ian started.

“Are you?” Mickey asked at the same time.

Shyly they both smiled and lowered their eyes. Mickey wanted to kick himself but the emotions bursting through his body wouldn’t let him. Mickey was never shy but that changed when he caught Ian’s eyes again. 

“Do you feel it?” Mickey asked Ian reaching his hand out. 

Ian touched his hand with his own, their palms together, fingers interlocking. He nodded yes and both of the men sighed as their touch electrified. 

Mickey finally knew what Mandy was talking about. 

Ian finally knew what Lip had been feeling. 

It was exquisite.

It was intense. 

It was everything both boys ever wanted without knowing they wanted it. 

Still holding onto Mickey’s hand Ian moved closer. His free hand touching Mickey’s face. Mickey smiled and leaned into his touch.   
“Are you ok with this?” Ian asked him quietly. 

“Yea…” Mickey replied.

“Good because in about 2 seconds I’m going to kiss you and I don’t plan on ever stopping,” Ian told him, his hand wrapping around Mickey’s neck. 

“I’ll hold you to that firecrotch,” Mickey said as Ian lowered his mouth to his. 

In that moment no one else existed except for Ian and Mickey and the soul searching kisses they pressed into one another. The silver thread seemed to wind around them both, tightening and holding them together. 

In the bleachers Mandy and Lip smiled and shared a kiss of their own. 

In the end they would all wonder how the Gallaghers and Milkoviches ended up this way but what did it matter? They were meant to be. And who was to question fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it! Love all comments and kudos!! =)


End file.
